To Kill A Murderer
by Green Gallant
Summary: Red Hood takes his revenge on Black Mask for killing Steph but will he really follow through with his plan?


_Author's Note: I got bored and been meaning to post this fic for a while now. My mom has been in and out of the hospital the last two days. She's back home now. I was meaning to write a Jason Todd songfic to Boulevard of Broken Dreams remix. Not sure if I'll get around to it or not. Anyway let me know what you think of it. _

It was a dark and stormy night in Gotham

It was a dark and stormy night in Gotham. The skies had turned blood red. As streaks of crimson lighting shot down from the skies, the Red Hood walked down the abandoned street unmasked with a pistol in his hand and look of determination on his face. As he walked the beginning rift to Boulevard of Broken Songs could be heard playing.

Jason Todd is a man on a mission to take down Black Mask once and for all and avenge his friend, a fellow Robin.

"Does anyone know anything about this kid? Black Mask asked.

"No sir we don't." said one of his lackeys

"Well find him. I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to come!" he said.

Too late for that, Red Hood will stop at nothing to end his arch nemesis' criminal reign. A bomb went off in the lobby. Red Hood made his entrance and mowed down a slew of men with his pistol. More of them came charging in with guns blazing. The Red Hood cut a swath across them quickly dispatched the men. Within a few minutes he was outside the Mask's office. Red Hood kicked down the door with his sword drawn. Black Mask stood with his back turned looking out the window into the bleak stormy night.

"Red Hood, we meet at last." He said without facing him.

"The game's over Black Mask. Your stranglehold over the city is about to end." The Hood replied.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble these past few months." The Mask said looking over his shoulder at him. His mask resembled a grizzled burnt skull.

"You started this battle, and now I'm going to end it. You stole the life of one of my friends. And I'm going to make you pay dearly for that." Red Hood said.

"Really? Are you talking about that little girl that pretended to be Robin?" he asked haphazardly.

Jason glared at the man as the villain went over and retrieved a sword from the fireplace.

"Let's settle this once and for all." He said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Said Jason.

The two men gripped their swords and assumed fighting stance. The Hood and the Mask stared each other down. Black Mask was the first to attack; he raced toward Jason taking his sword in both hands. Black Mask jumped in the air and attacked. Jason blocked the attack with his blade and held his ground. Black Mask threw a punch at Jason's abdomen, the Red Hood dodged the attack, freeing his sword and he spun and slinged his sword at the Mask's throat his tip barely missing its mark throwing the crime lord off balance. Jason saw his opportunity and lunged at him holding the sword above his head. Jason plunged the saber ready to slice him in half. Black Mask tumbled back as the Hood's sword cut a groove into the floor. Black Mask kicked Jason in the face knocking him back. Black Mask took his own sword and went to impale Jason.

Jason kicked the sword away and delivered a second kick to the Mask's stomach. Black Mask tumbled back still clutching his sword. Jason was back on his feet. And threw another kick to the Mask's face who was still on the ground. Black Mask caught his foot and was about to cut it off with his sword. Thinking fast Jason used his remaining foot and dropkicked the blade out of his hands, then spun freeing himself and rebounded with an ax kick to the top of the crime lord's head. A loud crack resounded after driving his heel into the crook's skull. Having been on his knees the whole time, Black Mask hit the ground with a thud.

Thinking he won, Jason took a few steps back. The Black Mask lay motionless on the ground. Just as he let his guard down Black Mask grabbed Jason's ankle. When Jason used his other foot the Mask grabbed it as well. Getting to his knees he threw Jason through the air the Hood crashed into the sofa and tumbled to the ground. Black Mask was back in the game and ready to go another round. Picking up his sword he approached Red Hood. Jason struggled to get up. Black Mask grabbed him by the back of his jacket and drew his sword around Jason's neck.

"Game over kid. Looks like I win." He told him.

His entire body tensed up, he didn't know what else to do. He went for his gun and shot him in the thigh. Black Mask cried out in pain. Jason threw the villain over his head and on his back. Jason _quickly_ got up and pointed his pistol at him. Black Mask rolled over cradling his leg.

"You were saying?" Jason quipped.

"Go ahead, kill me." He said.

Jason tightened his grip on the trigger he could feel it. On the verge of fulfilling his wish, he deserved it. After everything he had done not just to Stephanie but to Gotham City he deserved to be killed. Black Mask stared at him fearlessly. But at the same time there was a hidden terror underneath. Police sirens were fast approaching, he had the perfect opportunity to kill him, and no one else could touch him. He wanted to kill him, he should kill him. One more lowlife off the streets, for months he had been trying to tear down his drug syndicate. He smiled and lowered his pistol; The Mask looked at him confused.

"No. I have a better idea." Jason said.

As police pulled up they heard a crash as Black Mask sailed through the window screaming. He was wrapped in a bungee cord upside down and dangled 2 stories above them.The Red Hood smirked as police tried to get him down and into custody. With his mission accomplished he turned and walked out of the building.

"That was for you Steph."

_Author's Note: So what did you think of that? I like to hear everyone's opinion. Also when I bought the last issue of Robin. They're implying that Stephanie might be back from the dead. There's a girl running around in a Spoiler costume and Robin thinks he's hallucinating. We should know by Robin #174 if she's really back. Let me know what you think of my story. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
